Allos Piruluk
| limit = 0 | condition = | cardtype = Piruluk | level = 0 | cost = | effect = | jpeffect = | chneffect = | power = | guard = | key = Yes | set1 = Promotional | setnum1 = PR-369 | rarity1 = PR | date1 = 2/23/2017 | flavor1 = Open... ~Piruluk~ オープン…。～ピルルク～ | artist1 = Hitoto* | set2 = WX-17 Exposed Selector | setnum2 = WX17-085 | rarity2 = Secret | date2 = 2/23/2017 | flavor2 = Open... ~Piruluk~ オープン…。～ピルルク～ | artist2 = Hitoto* | set3 = 2017 WIXOSS Battle Chocolate | setnum3 = SP29-005 | rarity3 = SP | date3 = 3/4/2017 | flavor3 = Done... How's it? ~Piruluk~ 出来た…どうかな？～ピルルク～ | artist3 = 柚希きひろ | set4 = Congratulation Pack Vol.4 | setnum4 = SP30-005 | rarity4 = SP | date4 = 3/4/2017 | flavor4 = Yes, here, congratulations. ~Piruluk~ はい、これ、おめでとう。～ピルルク～ | artist4 = 柚希きひろ | set5 = Promotional | setnum5 = PR-397 | rarity5 = PR | date5 = 4/29/2017 | flavor5 = Open. ~Piruluk~ オープン。～ピルルク～ | artist5 = CHAN×CO | set6 = Promotional | setnum6 = PR-416 | rarity6 = PR | date6 = 7/27/2017 | flavor6 = Open. ~Piruluk~ オープン。～ピルルク～ | artist6 = CHAN×CO | set7 = WIXOSS Limited supply set Vol.2 | setnum7 = SP34-004 | rarity7 = SP | date7 = 8/6/2017 | flavor7 = You're more open than before? ~Piruluk~ 前よりは開放的でしょ？～ピルルク～ | artist7 = 安藤周記 | set8 = Winter LRIG Pack Vol.2 | setnum8 = SP20-009 | rarity8 = SP | date8 = 11/1/2017 | flavor8 = ほら、こっち！きっと楽しいよ！～ピルルク～ | artist8 = イチノセ奏 | set9 = Akihabara Restaurant Collaboration Campaign | setnum9 = SPK05-07 | rarity9 = SP | date9 = 3/23/2018 | flavor9 = はい、お待ちどうさま！～ピルルク～ | artist9 = OYSTER | set10 = Akihabara Restaurant Collaboration Campaign | setnum10 = SPK05-08 | rarity10 = SP | date10 = 3/23/2018 | flavor10 = はい、どうぞ！～ピルルク～ | artist10 = OYSTER | set11 = WXK-D02 Blue Catharsis | setnum11 = WDK02-005 | rarity11 = ST | date11 = 4/26/2018 | flavor11 = In order to break the chain! ~Piruluk~ 連鎖を断ち切るために！～ピルルク～ | artist11 = よん | set12 = Wedding LRIG | setnum12 = SPK03-02 | rarity12 = SP | date12 = 4/26/2018 | flavor12 = どうかな、この格好。～ピルルク～ | artist12 = 夜ノみつき | set13 = Wedding LRIG (Congratulation Ver.) | setnum13 = SPK04-02 | rarity13 = SP | date13 = 4/26/2018 | flavor13 = おめでとう。これからも一緒に。～ピルルク～ | artist13 = 夜ノみつき | set14 = Tanabata LRIG Pack | setnum14 = SPK07-02 | rarity14 = SP | date14 = 4/26/2018 | flavor14 = みんなの願いが叶いますように。～ピルルク～ | artist14 = よん | set15 = Promotional | setnum15 = PR-K017 | rarity15 = PR | date15 = 4/26/2018 | flavor15 = いいアプリだね、清衣！～ピルルク～ | artist15 = イチノセ奏 | set16 = Promotional | setnum16 = PR-K013 | rarity16 = PR | date16 = 4/28/2018 | flavor16 = Open! ~Piruluk~ オープン。～ピルルク～ | artist16 = CHANxCO | set17 = Halloween LRIG Cards | setnum17 = SPK08-02 | rarity17 = SP | date17 = 10/25/2018 | flavor17 = Happy Halloween! ~Piruluk~ ハッピーハロウィン！～ピルルク～ | artist17 = 希 | set18 = Congratulation Card/Pack | setnum18 = SPK02-08B | rarity18 = SP | date18 = 12/1/2018 | flavor18 = 行きますよー！～ピルルク～ | artist18 = 晴瀬ひろき | set19 = 2018 Christmas LRIG Pack | setnum19 = SPK09-02 | rarity19 = SP | date19 = 12/20/2018 | flavor19 = Merry Christmas. ~Piruluk~ メリークリスマス。～ピルルク～ | artist19 = 夜ノみつき | set20 = 2019 Valentine's Pack | setnum20 = SP35-002 | rarity20 = SP | date20 = 2/14/2019 | flavor20 = ...Please... receive this. ~Piruluk~ …受け取って…ください。～ピルルク～ | artist20 = DQN | set21 = Variable LRIG Pack | setnum21 = SPK13-V02 | rarity21 = SP | date21 = 2/14/2019 | flavor21 = Open! ~Piruluk~ オープン！～ピルルク～ | artist21 = NC帝國 | set22 = Season Level 0 LRIGs | setnum22 = SPK16-2A | rarity22 = SP | date22 = 5/1/2019 | flavor22 = 屋根より！～ピルルク～ | artist22 = しぐれうい | set23 = Season Level 0 LRIGs | setnum23 = SPK16-2A-P | rarity23 = SP | date23 = 5/1/2019 | flavor23 = ちょっと、からかわないでよ。～ピルルク～ | artist23 = しぐれうい | set24 = WXK-DF01 Start WIXOSS with Piruluk and Win by Discard! | setnum24 = WDK-F01-05 | rarity24 = ST | date24 = 5/25/2019 | flavor24 = 連鎖を断ち切るために！オープン！～ピルルク～ | artist24 = よん | set25 = WXA-DF02 Start WIXOSS All-Star with Piruluk and Win with Intense Hand Destruction! | setnum25 = WDA-F02-05 | rarity25 = ST | date25 = 11/30/2019 | flavor25 = Open... ~Piruluk~ オープン…。～ピルルク～ | artist25 = Hitoto* }}